Among connecting pipings in which two parts are connected together, there are some connecting pipings that require a structure in which the relative displacement between positions for connection to the two parts is absorbed. For example, there is a connecting piping in which a steam turbine and a condenser are connected together in a steam turbine system. The thermal expansion states of the steam turbine and the condenser change, respectively, and the positions of the stream turbine and the condenser for connection to the connecting piping are displaced. Hence, connecting pipings capable of absorbing such displacement are used for the steam turbine system. For example, PTL 1 discloses a connecting piping in which a condenser is provided with a tubular body having bellows between a connecting flange section connected to a steam turbine, and a main body.